Maybe Its Make Believe
by starry-nights88
Summary: DISCONTINUED! A misguided bet goes a little too far and Jacob finds himself with a leading role in a series of pornographic films directed towards gay men, there's only one problem…he's straight.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** A misguided bet goes a little too far and Jacob finds himself with a leading role in a series of pornographic films directed towards gay men, there's only one problem…he's straight. He's straight and harboring a heated obsession with his devastatingly sexy co-star. But when feelings start to develop and the lust starts to evolve into something more…he finds himself struggling between what's real and what's make believe.

**

* * *

**

I sat there in my car, blatantly ignoring my best friend's girl and whatever she was saying, and stared up at the front of the house we're supposed to be going into for this _audition_. I asked myself, for what had to be the hundredth time since we'd left the campus, what I was really doing here.

It wasn't like I was gay and I didn't need the money the job was offering (provided I got the part), it wasn't like I didn't have a way out of this ill conceived bet. In fact, Emmett and Rosalie had provided me with every out they could imagine. And, despite all that, _here_ I was…about to audition for a gay porno.

I wanted to say I was here because of pride; after all, I had never backed down after losing a bet. No matter how unsavory the consequences were, I always pulled through. This time was no different. I wasn't going to give up because it was too hard or just flat out weird, that and…there was a small part of me (one I wasn't ready to admit to) that was a little curious.

I was straight. I was almost ninety nine percent sure I was straight. But then that one percent sank in as I closed my eyes and remembered that movie. That bet. My down fall. I could see _his_ pale skin glistening in the sunlight as his thick, hard co-

"_Jacob_! Are you even _listening_ to me?"

I blinked and looked over at her, offering her a sheepish grin because, no I wasn't listening to her, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "Uh, sure?" I replied, hoping she'd just accept it and continuing going on about whatever it was she was talking about.

She suddenly heaved a great, annoyed sigh and internally I cringed because I knew I was about to get one hell of a tongue lashing or, at the very least, a lecture. "Are you having second thoughts?" I looked away at that, looking back up at the house, watching as random people walked in and out of the front door. I should be getting out soon, I figured. "Because, you know, you don't have to do this. Emmett and I both told you that. He won't hold it against you, _hell_; he couldn't do it if he had lost. The bet was stupid, and-"

"I said I'd do it," I replied, almost snappishly, cutting her off before she succeeded in talking me out of it. I had already decided I would go through with it, but I couldn't even tell myself why I was so adamant about going through with this. "You know I'm a man of my word, Rose." I pretended I didn't notice how my voice shook or how deep it had become. Even the thought of him affected me; I couldn't ignore what he did to me when a woman couldn't even arouse me like he could.

When Rosalie didn't reply, I looked back at her. She always had something to say, but all I saw was her sad, yet curious gaze. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that look," I said flatly, undoing my seatbelt before yanking the keys out of the ignition.

"There's something you're not telling me," she accused and it made my hand still on the door handle. I knew she was right. _She_ knew she was right. But I wasn't ready to tell her that yet. I pulled on the handle and it gave way, I pushed open my door and stepped out, hearing her do the same.

I had always been attracted to girls. I've dated girls, had sex with girls. It was good. It was _arousing_. But nothing, no one, had ever struck me like he had. I couldn't get _his_ face out of my head! It scared me. Terrified me. I wanted him like I had never wanted a woman before. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't figure out what was so special, what was so different about him.

My thoughts about him…were almost obsessive I _had_ to have him. I _had_ to get this part. This chance to be with him even though it'd be recorded for others to see, it had to be mine. The need was so strong that my body nearly shook with it, though I was sure Rosalie saw it as fear as she laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

She didn't try to talk me out of it anymore. She was quiet as we walked up to the door, her hand having slid down my shoulder, along my arm, clasping it as her other reached out to open the door. "You'll be great," she murmured softly before she pushed open the door and we entered the house.

**

* * *

**

"I've got more for you, Alice."

The said woman looked up from her desk and the stack of applications she was already going through. She had thought she was nearly finished with them and could finally move on to the interviewing process. Apparently she had miscalculated somewhere. "Thanks, Leah, just set them with the others," Alice replied, motioning towards the small stack of papers to the left of her before she looked up at the tan skinned intern. "I didn't expect this sort of turn out."

A soft snort of laughter left Leah's lips as she walked into the room and set the applications down on top of the pile. "Didn't expect this sort of turn out?" She asked curiously. Leah had only been interning for the past few months, but she had already been to enough auditions to know that this turn-out exceeded expectations as far as applicants went.

Alice shook her head, sighing softly as she looked up at the woman. "Not at all," she replied before looking back down at the papers, reaching for the first on the stack. "Even though it was announced on the website as a public audition, I didn't think we'd have this sort of crowd. I guess we had more fans in this area than I originally thought," she said as she looked through the first, heaving a bored sigh before pushing it into the refuse pile.

They had a lot of people showing up for the audition, but no one had caught her eye yet. There wasn't anyone interesting and she knew that Edward liked interesting people. "For such a great turn-out, you would think there'd be at least one guy we could use…" she muttered under her breath, rushing through one application, about to pass it to the refuse pile as well, but then the reason for auditioning caught her eye.

…_lost a bet…_

She arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow before reading over it more fully, and then she chuckled softly, flipping through the application to read this applicant's credentials even though she only paid attention to what really counted: _never acted, well-built, 9 inches cut_, and…_straight_?

"What in the _hell_ is a straight guy doing auditioning for a gay porn?" Alice asked out loud, looking up at Leah who chuckled softly in reply as she shrugged. Alice looked back at the application, turning to the very last page where a snap shot was attached. "At least he's hot…" she muttered as she looked at the picture and then she handed the application to Leah. "That's one in a hundred and twenty-eight applicants. Go ahead and call him back for the interview. I'll talk to him while I'm going through the rest."

"No problem," Leah replied as she took the application and left the room to fetch this man, she glanced at the paper for his name, this _Jacob Black_.

* * *

The application was a lot easier to fill out than I would've expected for this line of work, not that I had any idea of what to expect. You'd think they'd only be interested in how you looked, how big your cock was, and if you were clean. The application, however, was a lot more thorough than most normal jobs.

Sitting here in the waiting room, I realized I wished I had taken more time filling it out. I hated waiting. I hated feeling the anticipation and the tension. It was making me nauseous, but I had no relief. The sign on the door was clear; **All applicants are to wait until they are either asked for an interview or told to go home** and so far, no one was called in the back and no one was told to go home.

It seemed like things were gridlocked. Though I couldn't figure out why. I just wanted it to be over, as I'm sure a lot of the guys in the room did. Probably not for the same reasons as me, the longer I sat there, the longer I had to talk myself out of this.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Rosalie hissed under her breath to my right and, I'll admit, I did try to stop. But it just wasn't that easy. My nerves were shot and constant movement just helped to relieve the stress.

I sighed and tried to remain still. It lasted for all of five seconds before my foot started jiggling again, only this time it was accompanied by Rosalie's groan. "I knew I should've brought some Xanax," she muttered underneath her breath as the door opened and a tall, thin but shapely woman stepped out.

"Jacob Black?"

I didn't answer right away. I was too shocked at the sound of my name as the other men in the room started looking round, trying to see who's face the name belonged too. I yelped when I felt a sharp nudge in my right side. "That's you! Go, stupid!" Rosalie said, practically pushing me out of the chair.

I numbly rose to my feet, feeling an uneasy prickle slide up my spine as every eye in the room turned to me. I ignored the rising whispers in the room as I approached the woman that called my name. "Me, that's me…" I said softly as her eyes fell to me, taking in my appearance, sizing me up and checking me out before she beckoned me to follow her through the door with a crook of her finger.

"Follow me, please," she said without bothering to look over her shoulder to see if I was following, she obviously expected me too as I stepped through the door, closing it out of habit behind me.

She led me to another room, but this one just had a single woman in it, not that it eased my nerves any as she motioned for me to enter the room. She didn't follow, however, she closed the door behind me and then I was alone with this other woman.

"You must be Jacob, please have a seat."

This woman was small, nearly disappearing behind her huge desk, and she was pale. Much paler than what I was used to seeing, but it seemed natural on her. She also had short, jet black hair styled into a messy pixie cut. "I'm Alice and I'll be conducting the first part of your interview," she said as she motioned to the chair in front of her desk, which I took almost immediately after she was finished speaking.

"I'm assuming this is the first time you've done anything like this, huh?" Alice asked, as though she could sense my nervousness as I fidgeted in the seat, my hands folded in my lap as I nodded in reply. "It's alright to be a little nervous, especially when it's your first time having sex on camera. So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

I didn't answer right away, I was having trouble accepting the fact that this woman worked in the porn industry. She didn't look like the type. "Well, I'm Jacob Black…I'm twenty-two and I go to the college in town. I'm majoring in automotive repair and minoring in liberal arts."

She nodded slowly, but didn't look satisfied as though she didn't want those sorts of answers for her question. She didn't say anything though as she looked down at a stack of papers, passing paper after paper over to the side. "It said in your application that you're here because you lost a bet, care to explain that?" Alice asked, glancing up at me as she set another paper (they were applications, I suddenly realized with a start) aside.

My face grew hot and I prayed I wasn't blushing as I looked away from her, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. "Well…" I started softly, slowly. "My best friend's girlfriend likes these sort of movies and I couldn't figure out how she got him to watch them with her, so I asked…"

**xxx**

_"How in the hell can you watch two guys fucking?" Jacob asked, confusion laced in his voice, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked over at his best friend. "How does she get you to watch them? Are you, like, bisexual or something?"_

_Emmett snorted in laughter at that and tore his attention away from the football game. "Dude, I'm not into guys, but you show me one man who doesn't get a woody from watching a blow job. It doesn't matter who's doing it, just the fact that it's happening."_

_"I wouldn't get a hard on," Jacob replied confidently…_

**xxx**

"…and Emmett took that as a challenge," I explained softly, shrugging. "So when Rosalie came over that night, she broke out one of her DVDs and popped one in."

For the record, I really thought I wouldn't be affected by the movie. I was positive I was straight and only into girls up until the point. I thought I had it in the bag, but that was before I saw him. When I saw him, it was like my sexual orientation began and ended with him. As I've said before, no one ever affected me like watching him did.

"I don't even remember the name of the movie, but the minute it came on and I saw him…" My voice drifted off. I couldn't speak. I couldn't get past the memory of that movie and _him_…

"Him? Who's _him_?" Alice asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side, and really, I don't think she had any idea of how difficult this was for me. Rosalie didn't even know the real reason why I was here. My being here went so much deeper than my pride.

"Edward."

**xxx**

_He knew he had lost the bet when he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen and nothing remotely sexual had even happened yet. A man had just walked in the frame, but that was what caught his attention. This man…was unlike anyone he had ever seen before. He was tall and slim, but built with a quiet strength that had Jacob's heart jumping in his chest. _

_This man, Edward as he was called in the film, had such expressive eyes. They were a dark, dark green that sparkled with lust and desire. That alone was enough to make his cock twitch in interest and then Edward took his shirt off._

_By the time Edward was giving head to his co-star, Jacob was already harder than he had ever been in his life. So hard that he had to excuse himself and escape to his bedroom where his hand and fantasies of Edward brought him to the most intense orgasm of his life._

_He lay across his bed, staring at the ceiling with cum splattered across his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. He felt like he had just fucked the entire cheerleading squad and that was the result of one gay porn he didn't even finish watching. One gay porn and one unbelievably beautiful man._

* * *

"Wow…" Alice said softly, her eyes wide. "Intense." She pushed a hand through her hair as she watched the young man for a moment. There was something about him. Something vulnerable and innocent, but she could see a passion in him. A passion that would mesh so well with Edward. He'd appreciate it, she knew he would.

She hadn't even finished looking through the applications, but Alice didn't think she needed to, she was already positive there wasn't another man to be found quite like Jacob Black. And he being a straight man who had never had sex with another man before…that was such a delicious catch for the company.

"Intense?" Jacob repeated the word with a tone of wonder in his voice before he snorted softly in laughter, shaking his head slowly before he looked away from her. She wasn't sure, but she was almost positive there was something more to Jacob. Something just beneath the surface he wasn't saying…something that could possibly stop the show before it even started.

He was straight. His application had said as much. But he had admitted to an attraction to another man, but not just any other man. Edward. Their top grossing star. The attraction, however, seemed to extend a little further beyond than what Alice was accustomed to seeing.

This wasn't lust. This was something bordering on obsession. This was something with an explosive tendency that would either be amazing or disastrous. It was a risk. A huge risk.

But, Alice wasn't afraid of a little risk…

"I like you, Jacob, and frankly speaking I think you'd be great in the movie," Alice said softly, firmly, watching as Jacob turned back to her with a wide-eyed, shocked gaze. "But before I okay you for the next phase of the interview I've got to make sure you're here for you and not because of this bet."

Silence followed her question and, for a moment, she thought it was a lost cause. She was sure she had lost him and that he really was only here for the bet, but them his dark brown eyes became determined. It was like a fire was lit inside of him. He confidently met her gaze and said, "I've been given every out I could possibly be given." His voice was soft, but oh-so passionate. It was easy to believe his words. "And yet, here I am."

Alice let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as her lips curled into a grin, she nodded in understanding. "Alright, then!" She replied, clapping her hands together. "I'll need your ID card, birth certificate, social security card, and the test results from your doctor so I can make copies to send to our human resources office and, while I'm doing that, I'll let you meet your costar!"

"Who is he?"

The woman paused, looking at Jacob for a moment to see if he was being serious, and she saw that he was. He was completely serious. Alice was shocked. To say the least. He must not have seen the audition ad on the website, because it clearly stated that Ed…

Alice smiled broadly as she gathered the applications to her chest. "You'll see," she replied simply, sweetly as Jacob hesitantly moved to pull the asked documentation out of his pocket, handing them to her. She wasn't doing this to be cruel. She wasn't even doing this out of curiosity; she wasn't that sort of person…

Well, maybe she was, but really Alice wasn't sure how Jacob would react if he knew he was to be working with Edward. She didn't know if that'd make him more nervous…or just explode into a pile of Jacob flavored goo. So, better safe than sorry, and…maybe, she was just the tiniest bit curious because she _was_ that sort of person ninety percent of the time.

"Just wait right here and I'll send him in," Alice added as she took Jacob's papers before she started towards the door, hardly able to keep the excited grin off of her face as she stepped out of the room and immediately motioned Leah over. "Quick! Go find Edward and tell him I've got a possible actor for this next flick!" She said in a hushed voice, though her excitement shown through. "Tell him to go to my office. I'll meet him there! Go, go, quick!"

Leah looked confused, but didn't question Alice; the long haired girl nodded and then started off down the hall after Edward as Alice hurried to drop off Jacob's application and personal information.

**xxx**

Alice was hardly gone for ten minutes by the time she made it back to her office, she grinned upon seeing her elder brother leaning against the wall next to the closed door, waiting for her. "I was told you weren't in there by that intern of yours…"

"I had to take something to Esme," Alice replied in a hushed tone. "Have you gone in yet?" She asked, nodding towards the door next to Edward. "He's in there, you know. I think he's perfect, but as always, the final choice rests with you."

Edward nodded in understanding as he pushed himself away from the wall. "Have you found anyone else?" He asked curiously, slightly confused as well because normally Alice arranged the meetings once she had gone through all the applicants. "You haven't sent me any head shots or anything."

Alice shook her head, heaving a great sigh. "There wasn't anyone else, no one interesting. I know you like interesting people. Jacob's interesting. I really thing you'd like him if you'd just go in there to talk to him," she pointed out, nodding towards the door.

"I plan on going in there, but I'm just trying to understand why he's the only one you've brought me all day. Normally you bring me at least ten pictures, Alice. Are you losing your touch?" Edward teased as Alice's eyes narrowed, he chuckled at her softly. "Kidding, Allie, just kidding. I'll meet with him and let you know what I think. Just give me a few moments."

The woman nodded. "That's fine. I wanted to go see Jasper anyway…oh! Don't you look at me like that! I'll smack you! I swear, Edward!" Alice replied shaking her finger at Edward as the elder man started laughing.

Edward held up his hands in his defense. "Hey, hey, I was just teasing. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to pay attention to the men you're interested in. I know Jasper's a good man, but I'm still going to give him a hard time. It's my job," he replied, giving his sister a meaningful look.

"_Right_," Alice replied, though her voice was thick with disbelief that Edward made no move to discredit. "You just go in there and do the job you're being paid to do."

A single eyebrow arched as Edward's lips curved into a smirk. "Oh? You want me to fuck him too?" He replied, nodding towards the door before he chuckled and held off his sister's slaps. "Alright, alright, I get it Alice! I'll leave his virtue intact!"

The younger woman heaved a sigh, gave her brother a glare, she turned and her heel and left him to it. He shook his head as he watched her leave before he turned to her door, finally reaching out and twisting the knob open.

* * *

My nerves were on edge, I knew this to be a fact because I jumped with a start when I heard the door open. I felt my cheeks flush in shame at how easily I was caught off guard as I turned in my seat. I expected to see Alice and the man who I'd be in the porn with, but instead my mouth dried and my throat tightened at the sight of who actually walked through the door**.**

I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't even stop my mouth from dropping in pure shock, and apparently _he_ found that _amusing_ if the smirk on his face was any indication. I wanted to say something, anything, but my ability to speak had left me.

"You must be Jacob?"

I could only dumbly nod in reply, at which he chuckled at. At least I could still manage a scowl, though it didn't last long as he approached me. "I'm Edward, but I'm willing to _bet_ that you already know that."

I blinked as he came to lean on the edge of Alice's desk, looking right at me as I frowned in thought. He had said bet as though he had already been briefed on my reasoning for being here, which wasn't at all surprising. That was Alice's job, wasn't it? I'm sure she wouldn't send him in here without, at least, telling him who he was meeting.

I swallowed by nerves and boldly met his gaze. "I know who you are," I replied, his smirk widening at my answer as his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't say anything, however, and I wasn't sure why. His eyes were moving again and I recognized the look. He was checking me out, which I supposed, was only to be expected.

I didn't even bother to check him out, God knows I have seen every inch of that hot body in varying states of undress in the movies Rosalie had. But to see it in person, even clothed…

…I didn't realize it, but my eyes were already straying down his form. The man was sex on legs, but what was worse was that he full and well knew it. And he knew how to use it.

"You're cute."

I flushed again and my eyes automatically narrowed. I _hated_ being called cute, which apparently he picked up pretty damn quickly, chuckling softly. "Don't like to be called cute? That's alright, sexy suits you as well, especially when you glare at me like that."

"Do you flirt with everyone you first meet?" I snap, almost immediately after he was finished speaking, resisting the urge to groan in frustration as he started to chuckle again. I don't know what he found so funny about this situation, because I sure as hell wasn't seeing it.

He didn't answer; instead he leaned closer to me. Getting right up into my personal space by perching his hands on the armrests of my chair, just inches from my elbows. My eyes widened and his smirk grew. He was doing this on purpose and, what's worse, he knew it was working. "Only the cute ones," Edward replied, using that word I so despised to describe me again, though I didn't rise to the bait. That didn't seem to stop him, though, he leaned even closer.

I could feel his exhaling breath against my ear before he spoke again, his voice just barely above a whisper. "Do I make you nervous, Jacob?" I would've thought my answer would've been obvious to him, but then I realized he was teasing me. I felt his lips move against my skin and, I swear, I choked on a gasp.

Maybe he wasn't teasing me, maybe he was just seducing me. Whatever it was, he was doing a damned good job at it. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't form the words to stop him, but then again…I didn't want to stop him. _He_ had been on my mind for the past week and that wasn't something I could ignore…

…_he_ wasn't something I could ignore. Not when he was nibbling at my earlobe, drawing out sounds I didn't want to admit I was making. The sounds that I was ashamed of seemed to excite him. His biting became a little harder as his lips moved from my ear to my neck, and I swear I heard him growl, but I couldn't tell. I couldn't hear anything over the blood pounding in my ears.

I wasn't sure I wanted to. Hearing meant thinking, and thinking meant a chance to talk myself out of this. And _that_ was the last thing I wanted at this point and something told me that Edward knew that, because he didn't stop.

**xxx**

The man that had been waiting for him was, in a word, striking. He was beautiful with a penchant of being sexy without even realizing it and that, in Edward's opinion, could be dangerous. Edward liked a little danger.

He wanted him. He wanted Jacob like he had never wanted anyone before. He wanted to own him, possess him. He wanted to hear the man screaming his name until he could not speak anymore.

That's what pushed him into closing the distance between them. That's what made him touch him, kiss him and that was what made his hand press against the bulge in the man's pants.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Edward purred against Jacob's throat, his lips curling into a smirk as he teased the obvious erection that tented the other man's pants. "Is that all for me?"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Edward's smirk widened as he moved away from the younger's neck. He gave him an amused look, arching his eyebrow in a teasing fashion. He saw Jacob's eyes darken and narrow, the look sending a shock of arousal through him.

"Do you molest all of your interviewees…or just the cute ones?" Jacob asked, his glare not letting up any, but Edward could see the lust behind the stare and that's what spurred on his answer.

Without missing a beat Edward simply, but efficiently replied, "No, just the _sexy _ones." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jacob's before the man had a chance to even think up a reply. For a moment the younger didn't move, in fact Edward thought he was about to be pushed away, but then Jacob broke through his nerves and returned the kiss with a vigor.

Jacob's lips moved so naturally against his own, they opened easily at his beckoning and Edward took immediate advantage. He mapped every inch of the man's mouth, drawing out his taste and flavor, and he found himself wanting to taste more.

He broke the kiss, noticing how heavily Jacob was breathing, glad he had that effect on the younger man as he continued rubbing his cock through his pants. "Let me help you with this?" Edward asked softly, his eyes boring into Jacob's, every bit as intense as the other man's as he waited for an answer.

**xxx**

My mind was going a thousand miles a minute, in every direction as I held Edward's gaze with the answer on the tip of my tongue. I was surprised at how badly I wanted him to continue, I had never wanted something so badly. I was surprised because acting like this, getting this intimate with someone I had just met, wasn't me. But I wanted it.

I tried to speak, I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't find the words. They had just left my mind. His hand slowed and I panicked, I think he realized it because his hand became over enthusiastic against my throbbing cock. I wanted more. I _needed_ more by this point. I had already changed more than I had thought possible in this past week, what was a little more change if it got me what I wanted.

Words were lost to me, it was useless to attempt to speak when I couldn't even focus long enough to string two words together. I did the only thing I could, I arched into his hand, rubbing myself against him. All the while hoping he was smart enough to take a hint.

I chewed on my lower lip as my eyes fluttered at the delicious, building friction between his hand and my still clothed cock. It felt so good that a whimper escaped my throat with no notice from me.

The sound tumbled out of my mouth, rolling off of my tongue and into his ear. He didn't tease me anymore; he didn't ask what I wanted. He _knew_! He made quick work of my pants, undoing them before his hand slipped in. My heart was pounding against my chest in nervousness, excitement, and terror. Complete and utter terror as his fingers wrapped around my erection.

He bit his bottom lip after licking it, I watched, entranced by those lips. I wanted them around my cock, I wanted to see them stretch and spread as he sucked me. I let out a sound, a whimper, and his eyes flickered back to mine. "What? What is it?" He asked softly as he pulled my cock from my pants.

I tried to speak again, I tried to tell him what I wanted, that I wanted him to suck me dry! I wanted to cum with his lips wrapped around me; with his tongue teasing the slit on the head, but the words just wouldn't fucking come!

"Well?" Edward asked as he started to stroke my erection, slowly and firmly, but it wasn't enough to bring me off and I think he realized that. "Tell me, Jacob, I know you want to say something. What is it? I won't finish until you speak."

I clenched my eyes closed and let out a shaky breath as I struggled with my ability to speak, and then finally, as though a dam had broken, the words came spilling out. "Suck me," I growled, watching as Edward's eyes darkened. "Suck me until I cum."

**xxx**

Edward didn't need to be told again. He was more than happy to comply. Smirking broadly he sank to his knees in front of Jacob. "As you wish," he replied softly, simply as he tugged the zipper further down before pulling Jacob's cock out fully.

The elder man took a moment to admire the organ, stroking it slowly as he got his fill. It was a little larger than average, but its length wouldn't be a problem from him to deep throat. He had had enough practice to be able to take on just about anything costars decided to throw at him.

He watched, entranced, as a pearl of cum beaded at the tip of Jacob's cock and, unable to help himself, Edward leaned forward to swipe it away with his tongue. The taste was bitter, but it was a taste he was used to. One he didn't mind so much anymore, not when it provoked such delicious reactions in the people he was sucking off.

Jacob's eyes fluttered and a surprised gasp left his throat as he bucked his hips up. Edward smiled, watching the younger man as his tongue flicked across his head for a second time. "So expressive," he murmured before pressing a kiss to the head of Jacob's cock. Then he parted his lips and took the man's head into his mouth.

Initially he focused his efforts on Jacob's head, but soon the man was bucking and arching into his mouth, obviously needing to feel more. However, it wasn't until he felt fingers curl in his hair that he preceded to take more of Jacob's length into his mouth. He closed his eyes, completely relishing the weight of the cock against his tongue as he listened to Jacob's sounds of pleasure.

Edward realized that those sounds alone could very well get him off, or at the very least arouse him to near insanity. He wanted to hear more of those sounds, he wanted to hear Jacob lose control and scream his name. That's when he started deep throating, relaxing his throat muscles and taking in every inch that he could as he held Jacob's hips down so he wouldn't choke.

"_Fuck_, Edward!"

Edward's body shivered at that as his cock throbbed in his pants, making him redouble his efforts. He wanted the younger man to cum. He wanted to swallow his bitter seed and then fuck him stupid.

**xxx**

Everything within me screamed at me to hold on a little longer, to ride this pleasure for just a few more moments, but I could feel it building. I could feel it start to crest. I felt my body start to shake and, God, I tried to warn him. I pulled and tugged at his hair, but that only seemed to make him work harder. And, then, _God_ I saw white lights burst behind my eyes.

I cried out. I cried out _his_ name as he swallowed my cum. I was still dazed…dazed and confused as he left my cock and looked up at me. I could see his hazy smirk and, I swear, he said something, but I didn't catch it. He didn't seem too bothered. In fact he leaned up and pressed his lips against mine.

He forced opened my mouth with his tongue and then I tasted myself. You'd think it'd be nasty…to taste your own bodily fluids on someone else's tongue, but I think it was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. He continued to kiss me until I had come down from this sexually induced high.

Then he pulled away from me, our gazes met and I saw something strange flicker across his eyes before he stood up. "Get yourself back to rights while I go find Alice to tell her I want you for the movie." And then, as though he hadn't even been there, he was gone.

**

* * *

**

This was an entry to the one-shot contest **Bathed in Black** and won **Reader's Choice**. So I'd like to thank everyone that read my story and took the time to vote. I encourage everyone to check out the Bathed in Black C2 – community (backslash) Bathed (underscore) In (underscore) Black (underscore) Contest (backslash) 88211 (backslash). I'm also continuing the one-shot, it will be a complete multi-chaptered fanfiction. So be sure to add my story to your alerts!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the chair for what felt like hours, though in reality I'm sure it was only a handful of minutes since he had gotten up and walked out of the office, leaving me to fall off of this orgasm induced high he was responsible for. Slowly, almost numbly I realized, I tucked myself back into my boxers and then redid my jeans. I was…I was in a state of shock. My hands were shaking, my fingers were trembling, and I felt weak as my heart hammered in my chest.

I just…I couldn't believe what had happened, what I had done, and what I had allowed him to do to me. But I had wanted it. So badly. For a time that want had blinded my rational thought, because let me tell you, I wasn't the sort to let some porn star blow me in an office. That's not the sort of person I was, and yet…it happened and I had let it. My desire, my want, my need had gotten the better of me.

After a moment I pushed myself back up in the chair, not realizing that I had slipped down during the duration of the private meeting between Edward and I. No more than a few moments after I had resituated myself in the chair in an attempt to look like I hadn't just been blown did the office door open and, for one startling moment, I thought Edward had came back, but it was just Alice.

I was surprised to find myself disappointed and I tried to hide the feeling, but I had never been good at concealing my emotions. I'm sure it read across my face easier than a Dick and Jane book.

**xxx**

Alice's eyes flickered over Jacob's face, taking in the young man's appearance before she blinked and found herself resisting the urge to smirk. Apparently Edward had already given him a test run if Jacob's tousled appearance was any indication and obviously it had not been something Jacob was expecting.

"So, um…" she started out a bit awkward, grinning slightly upon seeing the note of disappointment in his eyes. Perhaps he was expecting someone else. "I've got some papers for you to sign, a contract and a release agreement being the most important, and then I'll give you a rundown of the filming schedule."

Jacob nodded slowly, a bit hesitant at first, almost as though he was reconsidering things which worried Alice a little bit. She didn't want him backing out, but at the same time she didn't want anyone to be forced into something they didn't want to do. "Before you sign that contract," she said softly, soothingly she hoped. "You'll want to make sure that this is something _you_ want, because when you sign that contract you can't back out of it."

There was a moment of silence and then Jacob nodded once more. "I understand," he replied softly, Alice nodding in understanding as she handed the forms to him.

"I'll give you a moment to read over everything," she said as she went to the other side of her desk, sitting down to wait for Jacob's decision. "If you have any questions, let me know and I'll be happy to answer them for you. If you're happy with the terms and payment, then go ahead and sign."

She watched as Jacob's eyes skated over the papers, and idly she found herself wondering if he was even reading them. His eyes seemed distant and she was willing to bet his thoughts were even more far away. It was understandable, however, a straight man acting in a gay porn flick. She'd be thoughtful if she were in his shoes as well.

After a moment of silence Jacob asked for a pen and then he signed the contract with a shaky hand which did not go unnoticed by Alice. She watched him for a moment, reaching for the forms when he slid them across the desk to her. "You know," Alice began softly, checking through the forms to make sure every place that needed to be signed was signed. "It's alright to be nervous. It's a scary thing to do, even more so when you've never…well, had sex with another guy before…"

She fell silent for a moment, Jacob watching her intently as she chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I could probably talk to Edward and get him to explain some things to you before we start shooting. That way you'll have somewhat of an idea of what to expect."

Jacob blinked, frowning slightly at her words, though she couldn't figure out why. She had thought he'd jump at the chance to spend more time with Edward, unless he was just nervous about being with Edward after what had obviously happened. "What _things_…?" He asked and Alice had to hide a grin.

"Well you remember the porn you've seen with Edward in it, yes?" Alice pointed out after a moment. "Edward can walk you through what happened and the ideas for the upcoming project. He can explain the mechanics of anal sex too, among other sexual acts…" She paused upon seeing how red Jacob's face was becoming. "I'll leave the rest up to Edward to explain then…if that's alright with you, of course."

The younger's eyes widened slightly, his flush deepened and then he nodded quickly in agreement. "Oh, it's fine…really, I'd appreciate being forewarned…" Jacob admitted, not quite meeting Alice's gaze as he spoke and the girl just had to smile at the younger's embarrassment, it was something sweet and innocent to see.

Grinning Alice gathered the signed contract to her and made to stand up, her smile widening when Jacob's eyes met hers. "I'll just turn these in to our Human Resources office and then talk to Edward for you. You can go ahead and go into the waiting room. He'll get you when he's ready to leave which shouldn't be too long. He's done for the day now that the movie's costar is cast," she replied with an added wink before walking to the door, trusting Jacob to find his own way into the waiting room.

**xxx**

The waiting room was empty. The other applicants must've been let go, or at least that's what Rosalie assured me when I joined her in the same chair I had sat in when I was waiting to be called back or sent home. Immediately, no sooner than after I sat down, Rose threw question after question at me: "How'd you do? Did you meet Edward? Is he as cute in person as he is in the movies? Wait, why are you blushing? Did something happen? Jacob? Tell me!"

I found myself having trouble meeting her gaze as I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, letting her tire herself out, and then finally her questions died and I answered what I could, and what I deemed proper…which wasn't that much to begin with. "I got the part." Okay. It wasn't that much at all, but I wasn't about to tell her that Edward was hot as hell, even more so after he went down on me in Alice's office.

She gasped and I saw her blue eyes widened in shock. "That's _wonderful_, Jake!" She all but yelled…right in my ear. My ear was ringing now. Thanks, Rose. "What are we still doing around here? We should go out and celebrate!"

"I can't," I answered immediately, turning to look at her, giving her an apologetic smile. "I've kinda got plans already." Confusion set over her features and I could hear the gears in her head turning as she tried to work out how I could've gotten plans while I was in the back getting interviewed.

"Plans?" Rosalie replied flatly, frowning slightly as her lips curled into a pout. "What _plans_?"

Heat rushed into my cheeks again, I could feel the blush rise brighter and I watched as Rosalie's eyebrow arched in silent question. I found myself looking away again, embarrassingly chewing on my bottom lip and right when I was about to answer, the door into the back opened and Rosalie's sharp gasp told me who had just walked through it.

**xxx**

"You ready to head out?" Edward asked as he closed the door behind him before readjusting the strap of his shoulder bag, looking down Jacob with an amused smile upon noticing the younger's intense blush. He knew he wasn't the sole cause of his blush this time, but he was willing to bet that either himself or the memory of what had happened between them had something to do with it.

He loved knowing he had that effect over someone, but the feeling was different this time…more intense in a way. His cock twitched at the sight of the flushing man and he found himself resisting the urge to drag him into a spare room in the back. He was supposed to be explaining sex, not giving him a blow by blow physical account. Alice had given him very explicit instructions _not_ to have sex with Jacob.

That was one thing the company prided itself on. When they said the movie had virgins, the movie had virgins. It was as simple as that. Edward couldn't damage that honesty, no matter how badly he wanted to damage Jacob's virtue. _All in good time…_ he promised himself before he raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

It wasn't Jacob who answered him, however. It was the blonde haired woman next to him. "Oh my God!" Edward cringed. He could sense a fangirl before the adoring wails. There was no escape this time though. Hopefully she wasn't the pouncing type. "You're Edward Cullen!"

He smiled. "I take it you're a fan then?" Edward replied, offering the girl a smile, thankful she hadn't launched herself at him…_yet_. He then looked between Jacob and her, figuring they were there together. Then it dawned on him. She must've been the best friend's girl that Alice had mentioned. The one that provided the porn for the bet. "You must also be the reason Jacob's here, then, right?"

"That'd be me! Rosalie Hale and, yes, I'm a fan. Though I'm here for moral support," Rosalie replied, nodding over to Jacob who was still deliciously flushed. "He was a little nervous…" She paused, glancing over at Jacob. "Still is, I think."

Edward chuckled softly at that, not disagreeing. "It looks good on him," he replied before giving the said man an appreciative stare. "There's a little coffee shop close by, we can talk there if you'd like."

Jacob didn't answer right away. He was probably still embarrassed if the flush on his face was any indication. Edward would have to ease the embarrassment, but he hoped it didn't cost him the blush. The blush was absolutely adorable. "I'll, uh, catch you later. Alright, Rose?" Jacob said, glancing at his friend.

The said girl smiled broadly, nodding as she rose to her feet as well. "No problem! You just have a good time and I'll see you later," Rosalie replied easily and Edward found himself hoping she didn't think that this meeting was more than it was, though it wouldn't have minded if it was…he just wanted to spare Jacob from future teasing. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Edward."

Edward offered the woman a smile, it was the least he could do, after all if it hadn't been for her and her boyfriend there would've never been a bet, and then Jacob wouldn't have auditioned. He wasn't sure, but he could feel that this movie of theirs was going to be a huge hit among the masses. "Likewise," he replied.

**

* * *

**

The coffee shop was bustling, not full of people, but busy none the less. I wondered if this was a proper place to have a conversation about the finer details of the gay porn industry, but Edward didn't seem too bothered by it, so I followed him to a little table in the back – it was close to the counter, but having the illusion of privacy due to a partial wall that separated the two.

He sat and motioned for me to join him. I didn't realize I was just standing there in front of the booth, staring at him like an idiot so I took the invitation and ignored the smirk on his face that told me he must've noticed it. "Want anything?" He asked innocently, though my mind immediately nose-dived into the gutter, automatically bringing up the very same line that was muttered in very different circumstances.

I felt the heat rush to my face and heard him chuckle softly. I tried not to scowl at him. "You've got to get something. I'll feel bad if I'm the only one getting anything," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement as though he knew where my thoughts currently resided.

I heaved a sigh before I looked away for a moment as I managed to cleanse my brain of all things sexually related to Edward and then I turned back to him. "I'll have whatever you're having," I replied simply because I didn't know what this place served. I had never stopped in even though it was close to the apartment complex I lived in. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker outside of what Emmett brewed in the morning before he went tearing out of the place because he was more than just a few minutes late.

"Sure," Edward replied before he slid out of the booth and headed to the front to order our drinks. While he was gone, I forced myself to do a little damage control before I made an ass out of myself. I couldn't believe he had already made me blush and we weren't even talking about anything remotely sexual! I had to get through this. If I couldn't, there was no way I'd make it through the filming process without fucking up because of my nerves.

At this point I wasn't sure what frightened (or excited) me more: talking about gay sex or talking about gay sex with _Edward_. In my mind, it made all the difference. I could hardly think about Edward and _sex_ in the same context without getting a hard-on…talking about it…

Well, I just didn't want to think about my body's reaction to that. Unfortunately, not thinking about it didn't stop the reaction. I was already just the slightest bit stiff. That knowledge did nothing to help the blush on my cheeks. In fact I think they just grew a few degrees hotter.

**xxx**

Edward returned just a few minutes later and, instantly, the smile returned to his face upon seeing the healthy flush still covering Jacob's cheeks. He couldn't help but wonder what the younger man was thinking about that made him blush so much. "Hot chocolate and a double chocolate chip muffin…" Edward said as he set both down in front of Jacob before sitting down himself. "I've got a bit of a sweet tooth," he admitted after a moment, offering the other man a reassuring smile.

"That's fine," Jacob answered as he reached for the muffin before him, not saying anything more as he peeled the paper cup from it, his eyes determinedly not meeting Edward's as the elder man thoughtfully watched him.

Edward was in no rush to start the conversation Alice suggested he give. He rather liked the idea of prolonging his time with Jacob and the longer he put off the talk, the longer he'd spend with Jacob. He set down his muffin and reached for his hot chocolate. His lips had just touched the rim of the cup when Jacob asked, "So, um…like does it hurt…?"

The elder of the two didn't answer right away, instead he sipped at his drink, thinking over the question and the best explanation he could give to Jacob. He didn't want to scare him off before they had even started, but he couldn't lie or sugar coat things. The best course of action would simply be the truth. "It does," Edward answered as he set his drink back down, looking across the way at the other man. "But the pain is more than worth the pleasure."

A look of disbelief crossed Jacob's features, his lips pulled into a frown of confusion and he looked down at the muffin he held in his hands. "I…I don't understand…" he replied, before glancing up at Edward again, shaking his head. "I mean, in the movies I've seen it always looks like they're enjoying themselves. I mean _really_ enjoying themselves…" Clearly he was rambling on, though Edward wasn't sure why. He didn't even bother to try and figure it out as Jacob continued on and on with no signs of stopping. It was cute, endearing in a way, but he needed to be cut off and redirected before he rambled off somewhere into left field.

So Edward did what he had to do. It might've been considered a little drastic. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He leaned across the table and caught Jacob's lips mid-sentence with his own. The chaste, completely unexpected kiss worked to shut the younger man up as Edward pulled away, smirking at the dumbfounded man.

"There," Edward murmured softly as he settled back into his seat, watching as the younger man's eyes darted around the café in a nervous fashion. "That's better," he added as Jacob's gaze returned to him.

The expression on Jacob's face was as laughable as it was adorable, and if the other man didn't look downright horrified by what Edward had done…well, he might've laughed. However, he spared the man's feelings as he waited to see if Jacob would have anything to say, but not a word tumbled from his lips.

Confident that Jacob wouldn't be speaking anytime soon from the sheer shock of the kiss, Edward set out to explain what he had meant before he had been interrupted by the man's ramblings. "You're right about the movies, they do make it look enjoyable, but you're forgetting that we're trying to sell a product here," Edward pointed out, his tone of voice taking on a quality that suggested he knew what he was talking about. "People wouldn't be interested in watching porn if someone stopped in the middle of a great sex scene to take a break because things got a little too painful."

Jacob blinked once. Twice. _Three_ times before he slowly nodded, his eyes wide with what Edward was sure was understanding as a long, drawn out _ohhh_ left him. "I didn't…" Jacob started and then abruptly stopped, tilting his head to the side. "If it hurts, why do people do it?" He asked, that sweetly arousing confusion touching his voice again.

A smile blossomed on Edward's face. Pure and wide. But he couldn't help it. Jacob was lethal with his innocence and it only made Edward want to show the man just how _good_ sex with another man could be. "Because," he said as he reached across the table to take Jacob's hands into his own, feeling the man tense, but he didn't let it bother him. "It feels _good_, and the pain just adds to that." He hoped his voice was reassuring as he caressed the back of Jacob's hand with his thumb, watching as an uncomfortable flush enveloped the man's face. "I won't lie to you and say that it feels good all of the time, because it doesn't. But that's when you ask to stop. There's nothing wrong with saying something if you've reached your limit."

Edward shifted slightly in his seat, resting his elbows on the table top as he leaned a little closer over the table towards Jacob. His movement must've shocked the younger man, because he attempted to tug his hands from Edward's grasp, but the elder man wouldn't budge. "This industry is about pleasure…for _all_ parties involved, and I know _I_ won't be getting any pleasure out of it if I know you're forcing yourself through something that you find uncomfortable."

Although, he realized after a moment of watching Jacob, he might've been taking pleasure in making him uncomfortable right at that moment. But, honestly, it was something he could not help. Jacob's panicked, yet subtle reactions were endearing.

**xxx**

I could tell Edward was done speaking. He was letting me process the information he had just given me and, well, I was allowing it to sink in. Though I was having a hard time thinking with my hands caught in his grasp, I knew there was more to talk about, but he wasn't going to throw it all at me at once. Something told me he wouldn't let me drown like that. It was easier to hear a little at a time, to take baby steps before I took the jump at the end.

But there was also something about what he said…

I couldn't see myself, well, I couldn't see myself getting fucked. Even if it _was_ Edward doing the fucking. Sure, I wanted his cock and everything…but, the thought of having another man inside of me…

I shuddered at the thought and, unaware of what was going through my mind, his hands tightened around mine. The simple gesture snapped me from my thoughts and I looked down at out joined hands. I swallowed and started shaking…

I wasn't gay.

…I felt heat rush to my face and I knew a blush was staining my cheeks again. I wasn't gay and I didn't want people to think that, but if that was how I felt...

Why did I sign that contract?

My gaze flickered up to his face and I saw his small, yet reassuring smile. I choked down a calming breath and silently told myself that if I couldn't do something as simple as hold his hand in public…I'd never be able to have sex with him on camera.

That logic spurred me on, and I found myself able to address the fact that I didn't want to be the one getting fucked. "But, you see…" I started slowly, softly, my voice trembling as I struggled with what I needed to say.

"I don't…I can't…it's just…" I tried to explain, tried to say what I felt, but the words wouldn't come. I heaved a sigh. My heart trembling in my chest. "I can't see myself getting fucked by another man."

Because when it came down to it…even though Edward's porn had aroused me, even though I let him suck me off, and even though I signed that contract and agreed to be in a gay porno…

I was not gay. I wasn't. I…just…_wasn't_.

**xxx**

Edward didn't look surprised to hear Jacob say that, in fact, he was almost expecting it. "We'll work up to it," the elder answered with a shrug, his hands leaving Jacob's. It was rather common for straight men to be against the 'bottoming' position. Lucky for Jacob (and just maybe himself), Edward was perfectly fine with taking it.

"Work up to it?" Jacob asked, a note of disbelief in his voice and, honestly, Edward couldn't blame him. It'd be a hard pill to swallow, but eventually, Jacob would have to bottom. Luckily the movie they'd be filming together was built on those very issues. They could take their time, build up to it, all the while catching their 'journey' on tape.

A soft sigh left Edward's lips as he reached for his muffin. "Believe it or not," he started as he tore the muffin cup from the sweet treat. "That's exactly what we'll be shooting." He didn't have to look at Jacob to know the younger wanted some elaboration. "The contract you signed wasn't for the entire series. It hasn't been green-lighted yet and won't be until we know how well this one does."

Jacob blinked and looked confused, but Edward didn't press ahead with an explanation since he wasn't sure what the younger man was confused about. Instead he waited for Jacob to outright ask him. Which he eventually did. "What, exactly, are we shooting then?"

"Nothing too heavy," Edward replied softly, simply, shrugging in reply as he broke his muffin into pieces, eating them one at a time in between speaking. "I don't know for certain, the script isn't finished yet. But I have a general idea."

The younger nodded slowly in understanding, his gaze drifting down to the cup of hot chocolate he held in his hands. "Well," Jacob started softly after a moment of silence before his gaze flickered back to Edward. "What's the general idea then?"

Edward's lips curled into a small, teasing grin. "You really don't like surprises, do you?" He asked before chuckling at the look he received from the other man in response to his question. He shook his head slowly, the grin still on his face as he watched Jacob. "You remember what I did in the office, right?" Jacob didn't answer out loud, but then again, he didn't need to. The flush on his face spoke volumes.

Of course Jacob would remember that, it'd be something _Edward_ would have trouble forgetting. It was something Edward wanted to happen again and not necessarily in front of a camera. He hadn't been this attracted to someone in a long, _long_ time.

"Of course you remember, don't you?" Edward murmured as he leaned across the table again, unable to help himself as his lips found purchase against Jacob's jawline. He heard the younger man's gasp of surprise rush out of his lips and found himself struggling against the desire to kiss Jacob again. "I'll bet you want to do it again," the elder continued on, his lips teasing Jacob's skin. "I want to do it again, and I want you to do it to me."

Edward nipped at Jacob's earlobe and then sucked at the flesh before he pulled away, settling himself back in his seat. He smirked at the sight of the deeply flushed, heavily panting man, delighted that he had that sort of effect on Jacob. "_That_ and a little bit more will probably be what we'll be doing," he explained softly.

"W-what's more?"

Edward shook his head, getting another piece of his muffin. "You'll see," he replied, grinning broadly, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

**

* * *

**

Thirty minutes later found me getting dropped off at my apartment complex. Edward walked me to my door and left me with a promise to give me a call later so my schedule could be straightened out. I stood there, in front of my apartment door, watching the man leave. I swear he knew I was watching because he walked in a way that put a little too much emphasis on his ass.

Flushing profusely, I tore my gaze away and let myself inside. It was painfully obvious by now that I was attracted to him, it was just as obvious that he aroused me, it was also obvious to me that another person had never effected me as much as he had. It was confusing, and I had thought the audition would dispel some of that confusion, but I was wrong. If anything it only brought on more questions that I didn't have the answers for.

The first and strongest in my mind was: Did being attracted to Edward, _sexually_ attracted to him, make me gay?

I almost didn't want to know the answer to that question. Because while I wasn't ashamed of being attracted to another man, and I knew my friends would still accept me just the same if I was gay…

…well, being gay just seemed like something I ought to know by now. I was still attracted to women as I had always been, I had been with women in the past…did that mean I was bisexual and not gay?

"Well! It looks like you're doing some serious thinking there, Jake."

I blinked and my gaze flickered into the kitchen. "Hey, Em." Emmett was standing at the fridge with a beer in his hand, a thoughtful look on his face as he watched me. "I just…I've got a lot on my mind…"

He nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face as he turned back to the fridge, pulling out another beer before he handed it out to me. Grinning slightly, I walked into the kitchen to take it. The hot chocolate and muffin provided by Edward had been great, but I really needed a beer to mull things over with.

"Rose told me you got the part," Emmett said, his voice was rather off-handed and nonchalant as though he was just trying to make conversation, which wasn't too surprising. He wasn't a man that appreciated silence and the deep thoughts it brought with it.

I opened my beer, the sound of the seal breaking echoing in our small kitchen as I nodded in reply. "Yeah," I said out of having nothing else to say. I glanced at him, wondering if he'd tease me, but he just took a deep pull from his beer.

I figured I was probably safe from the teasing, at least for now, so I lifted the can to my lips to take a drink as well. "At least Edward's hot," Emmett remarked, shrugging as I snorted in my beer, some of it going down the wrong way. Coughing, I set the can on the countertop and looked at my best friend.

"Going gay on me McCarty?" I asked, smirking, obviously teasing my friend as he returned the curve of my lips.

"You wish, Black." Emmett took another drink of his beer, and grinning broadly he said, "I just wanted to make you spill your beer. Mission accomplished. Let's watch the game."

That was the best thing I had heard all day…

…alright, maybe the second best.


	3. Chapter 3

He twisted open the cap on the lube, struggling to control his breathing as he inhaled the scent of citrus, his lips curling into a grin as he squeezed some of the cool gel onto his fingers. He spread the gel around until it coated the digits, then he heaved a sigh; a soft sigh to calm his breathing and to relax as he laid back against his pillows, his gel coated fingers disappearing between his thighs. He chewed on his lower lip as the first finger brushed against the puckered ring of muscle nestled between his ass cheeks.

He didn't bother trying for penetration quite yet, even as the muscle contracted and then relaxed when his finger ran around the rim. He didn't feel the need to rush this. He had ample time laid out before him to fully enjoy this experience, and that's exactly what he intended to do. He closed his eyes and allowed images of the tall, dark, long haired man to overwhelm him.

A soft, strangled groan of pleasure left his lips as he thought about that man. His cock twitched and throbbed in interest as the memory of Jacob's interview played out in his mind. He remembered the younger man's cock - long and hard, just for him. He remembered how he had tasted, pleasured him until he climaxed, and then drinking deeply of the man's cum, the man's bitter, salty aftertaste sticking around even through the hot chocolate.

Edward wanted to wrap his lips around the man's girth as badly as he wanted to swallow the entire length of Jacob's cock, he _needed_ to feel the weight of the younger's erection against his tongue as he blew him. He wanted that man like he had never wanted anyone before. It was a dizzying desire, one that just had to be satisfied, even if it was only through his overactive imagination.

He pressed his finger against his entrance, chewing on his bottom lip as the tip breeched the ring of muscle. He didn't try to push more inside of himself, he just wiggled the tip around while he wrapped his other hand around his erection. The single finger didn't hurt per say, but it was uncomfortable. It always was. It was just something you got used to if you liked ass play and Edward _liked_ some ass play.

A pearly drop of precum beaded at the tip of his penis, and he watched it glisten in the dim light of his bedside lamp before his eyes fluttered closed. He arched into his hand as his thumb rubbed the slit, smearing the cum around the head of his cock. As his hips shifted, his finger slid deeper into him until the digit was completely buried within his tight hole.

For a long moment, he didn't move his finger. He gave his body a chance to relax around the intrusion as he continued to fist his erection, the slight pain of penetration doing little to ease his arousal. After a short while, when resisting the urge to move became too strong, Edward started arching and rolling his hips into his hand. As he did this, he started moving his finger around as well.

His finger moved without a particular destination in mind, he wasn't trying to find his prostate yet-the gland, though, was a little to the left and his body shivered in delight when his fingertip shied over it accidently. He was trying to get his body to relax further so he could slip yet another finger into himself, and no matter how badly he wanted to feel the sense of being completely full, he wouldn't rush this.

Then he felt his balls tighten, and for a moment the feeling overwhelmed him and Edward bucked up into his hand as he tried to draw the feeling out and make it crest at the same time. "…_shit_…" Edward groaned softly in pleasure, forcing himself to stop before he peaked and came.

Heavy pants fell from his lips as he laid back against the bed. Edward's hips still lazily followed the movements of the finger inside of him, but now he was careful not to accidently brush against his sweet spot again. He wasn't aiming to arouse himself further; he needed a moment to calm down so he gave himself that moment.

He took a deep breath, letting it all out in a heavy sigh as he relaxed himself again, a second finger pressing against the slightly stretched ring of muscle. It burned this time, unlike the first had, but he pushed through the pain-it was only slight and nothing he couldn't handle. It was only a temporary roadblock to the pleasure he so desired.

His fingers worked in deeper, stretching slightly and moving. Always moving. He knew the burning wouldn't completely subside, it was best to just get used to it. But, if he were being completely honest…the burning felt kinda good. _Real_ good. It was a good hurt, a pleasurable hurt.

Images flickered behind his eyelids, the fantasies running wild until _Jacob_ was the only conscious thought in his mind. His cock throbbed and ached. He wanted to touch himself again, but he resisted the urge. Instead he reached above him, clutching the pillow as his fingers teased his prostate. His breathing was ragged and his heart was pounding, he wouldn't last much longer. But he didn't want to cum this way…

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling before turning his head to the side, looking at the dildo laying against his pillow for a moment before he reached for it. It was full and thick, it was also one of his favorites. He had even taught himself to deep-throat with it once upon a time before he was a pornstar, and now he was going to fuck himself with it. He groaned in anxious anticipation at the thought, greedily grasping the toy before bringing it to his eager mouth.

His fingers moved inside of him, stretching and preparing himself for the cock. All the while he sucked on the toy, imagining it was Jacob's cock instead of a past pornstar's rubber replica. He ran his tongue along the veins, thrusting it into his mouth, the blunt head hitting the back of his throat. He could almost hear Jacob's cries of pleasure, he could almost taste his precum as he fucked his own mouth with his toy.

Edward was lost to his fantasy, so wrapped up in it that he could smell a muskiness that was entirely Jacob's own - the scent that was _burned_ into his memory since the younger man's audition and the blow job Edward had given him in his sister's office. He groaned around the dildo as his fingers hit his prostate and his body spasmed in pleasure. It wouldn't be much longer now. He added yet another finger to the previous two, his heels digging into his mattress as his knees parted and his hips bucked into his hand.

His movements were more erratic now, edged with a purpose as though he couldn't wait any longer - in fact, he _didn't_ want to wait any longer. He wanted it now, he _needed_ it now. He pulled his fingers from his body, groaning softly at the loss as he reached for the open tube of lubrication he had used earlier.

He didn't use it right away however. That would mean taking the cock out of his mouth and he wasn't quite finished with it yet. He thrust it between his lips, taking in as much of it as he could as he imagined it was Jacob fucking his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the head, imagining the salty taste of cum before he ran his tongue along the veins running down the sides. He could almost _hear_ Jacob's cries of pleasure as he sucked on his balls, he could very nearly feel the cock twitching as he swallowed it one last time.

Waiting, he realized, was no longer an option. He couldn't fight the urge anymore, he didn't even want to resist it. He wanted the dildo buried deeply within him, he wanted to be filled and fucked until he climaxed _screaming_ Jacob's name.

He pulled the toy from his mouth and held it for a moment. He squeezed the lube into the palm of his free hand before tossing the bottle aside. Quickly, while panting heavily in anticipation, he spread the gel over the length of the dildo. Once he was sure it was well coated, he put his arm underneath his knee and hitched it to his chest, then he pressed the lubed toy against his stretched hole.

Deep, relaxing breaths fell from his lips as he started to push the toy inside of him. It burned as it stretched the muscle beyond the width of his three fingers, but he wouldn't allow that to stop him. He knew it'd feel good once he got used to it, so he continued to work the cock in deeper. A soft sigh left Edward's parted lips as he felt the blunt head of the dildo enter him completely. He remained still for a moment to allow his body to get used to the thickness of the toy.

Jacob's weight, though purely imagined, was real against him. He could feel the younger man's soft pants against his ear in between his whispered words of encouragement: _Your ass is so tight…I'm going to fuck you raw…I won't stop until you're screaming my name._ The promise weighed heavily on Edward, though it was not real, he could close his eyes and make it so as he pushed the toy further into his body.

All the while he could hear Jacob praise his tight ass-his _perfect_ ass-as he pushed himself forward, not stopping until he was balls deep inside of him. Once again, Edward held the dildo still as he struggled to catch his breath and calm his erratic breathing. After a moment, the fingers of Edward's other hand wrapped around his erection and then, as he pulled the cock nearly completely out of his body and started to slowly thrust it back inside, he started to jack himself off again.

Edward's cries echoed throughout the room as he changed the angle of the toy before driving it into himself. The thrusts were harsh, bordering on violent, but that was how he wanted it. He wanted to be _fucked_! He wanted the reminder every time he sat down the next day, he wanted to feel the delicious ache between his ass cheeks as he leaned over and whispered what he had done in Jacob's ear just to see the man's reaction.

Every thrust brought him closer to his climax and every time the head of the dildo hit his prostate, he cried out Jacob's name. It felt so good falling from his lips. It added to his pleasure, and suddenly the first waves of his orgasm crashed over him. His body shook wildly as his ass spasmed around the rubber cock buried within him. Thick, warm, white ribbons of cum erupted from the tip of his cock, and…

**xxx**

…I awoke with a start, my eyes snapping open while I gasped for air. I panted heavily in attempts to calm my frantically beating heart, but it didn't seem to be working. I was shaking violently, and I was beyond confused…and, fuck, I was hard. So _fucking_ hard.

I sat in my bed, clutching my blanket around my waist as I looked down at the sharp, intricate design. I allowed myself to become lost in the confusing, criss-cross patterns of colors and shapes - remembering the summer I spent in La Push with my aunt. Now the blanket my grandmother had left for me was hiding my erection.

I heaved a soft sigh. I had already admitted to myself that I found Edward attractive, _sexually_ attractive, but I never had a dream about him that was _this_ intense. I could still feel him underneath me, I could still hear his voice ringing in my ear. The memory made my cock throb harder, demanding attention that I didn't want to give it.

My hand trembled as I pulled the blanket aside, exposing my fully aroused cock. I knew it wouldn't be going away anytime soon, not unless I took care of it myself. Another sigh left my lips as I stared at it before making a decision…

A hard-on _was_ a terrible thing to waste. I wrapped my hand around my erection and leaned back against my headboard. I could feel the bead work of my dream catcher tangling in my messily braided hair as I started stroking myself with every intention of getting off…

…but it wasn't working nearly as well as I wanted it to. I was thinking about sliding my dick into a nice, warm, and wet pussy. I could hear my girl's high pitched screams echoing around the room as she begged me for more - "_Harder, Jacob! Fuck me faster!_"

The feminine voice inside of my head slowly started to deepen, and there was an undercurrent of amusement laced within the voice. It was _his_ voice. His deep, husky voice begged me to fuck him and my body reacted to that. I forced myself to stop, however, forcing my eyes to open so the fantasy would end.

Once again I found myself reiterating, like a broken record, that I'm not gay. I'm _not_ gay. I wanted Edward's body, but I didn't need to imagine fucking him in order to get off. I could do it while thinking about a girl, it's not like I haven't gotten off while thinking about fucking a girl before…

So, why couldn't I do it now?

* * *

I almost called to cancel the prearranged meeting with Edward. I wasn't sure I could face him after the dream I had last night. But, at the last moment, just before I keyed in the last number, I changed my mind. I wasn't completely sure why, but then I wasn't sure why I felt the need to avoid him in the first place. I couldn't begin to tell myself it was natural to have those sort of dreams about someone, because I had never had an erotic dream about another man before…

…but, honestly, I should've expected it at the very least. There was an obvious attraction between us, it was no use to deny it anymore-though I seemed to be good at doing just that. I wanted Edward. I wanted to fuck him. And I wanted it badly.

But I wasn't gay.

I pulled into the parking lot of the little coffee shop he had taken me to just after my audition. I didn't know what sort of car he drove, so I couldn't look for it as I pulled into an empty space. I checked my watch as I turned off my engine, I hesitated before getting out of my car. I knew it was silly to be nervous, but the feeling welled up within me as I stepped onto the sidewalk and headed for the entrance.

As I pulled the door open the bells hanging from the handle jingled, alerting the employees to a new customer. I stood just in front of the door, feeling as though every person in the café was staring at me, though I knew it wasn't true. I felt an immense sense of relief when I saw Edward stand and wave me over, a curious little grin on his face that had me wondering, but I didn't say anything about it as I walked over and took the seat across from him.

He didn't say anything as I sat down. If anything, his smile grew wider. I shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable in light of that grin. It was…devious. And I wasn't sure I liked it. In fact, it scared me slightly. I didn't want to know, but then again…I had to. "So, um…" I started, picking at the napkin that was laying in front of me before I looked up at Edward. "What's with the smile?"

**xxx**

For a long, laborious moment Edward didn't say anything. The smile didn't exactly go away, but the elder man chewed on his lower lip in a thoughtful fashion as he resisted the growing urge to chuckle at the question presented to him. He didn't laugh, but he did want to answer it. He yearned to tell Jacob the reason behind his curious little smile, but just not yet. "I figured we could have lunch before the photo shoot," he suggested, his voice having dropped an octave lower as his eyes met Jacob's.

Jacob stared at him, his gaze was obviously confused, but he merely nodded at the suggestion of lunch without further questioning the smile's meaning. However, something told Edward that it wasn't completely gone and forgotten from the younger's mind. That was just fine by him. He'd love to revisit the topic later on. "A-alright…" Jacob replied unsteadily, his eyes nervously flicking away before returning to him.

Edward could plainly see the other man's embarrassment; the emotion was startlingly clear on Jacob's face. But, then again, he seemed like the type of man to wear his emotions on his sleeve. It was something Edward really appreciated about him. He loved being able to easily read Jacob. The man was so expressive, so passionate - It was breathtaking. A sight to be admired.

A silence fell over them, but it was a comfortable one. Edward allowed himself a moment of quiet observation before he'd break the delicately peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. Jacob was, in a single word, gorgeous. He was tall, he _towered_ over Edward by _at least_ four inches, and Jacob's golden skin was the perfect opposite to his own pale complexion. While Edward was slim and lanky, Jacob was bulky and muscular.

The elder man couldn't _wait_ to see Jacob completely naked. He couldn't wait to drink in the perfection that was Jacob Black. He closed his eyes against the desire and heaved another soft sigh before he caught Jacob's questioning gaze. He smiled again, but this time the curl of his lips held an innocence to them.

"So," Edward started as he folded his arms over the top of the table. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself. I feel like I hardly know you." It wasn't a nice feeling either. He wanted to know if there was more to this chemistry between them than just the obvious lust. That and he always liked to get to know his costars.

Jacob looked surprised at the simple request, and Edward found himself smiling at the notion. The younger man frowned for a moment before answering, "Well, what do you want to know?" He asked after a moment of silence.

The elder man shrugged, smiling still as he watched Jacob. "Whatever you want to tell me," he replied easily. "How old are you? Where are you from? What do you do when you're not auditioning for porn…?"

A soft chuckle fell from Jacob's lips. The action made Edward's smile grow. It was such a beautiful sound, the laughter. It was rich, and deep, just completely awe inspiring. He was delighted to know that he was the cause of such a wonderful sound.

"Well…" Jacob started, smiling still as Edward watched him. "I just turned twenty-two a few weeks ago. I'm originally from La Push, Washington, but my dad moved my sisters and I here shortly after my mom passed away and I work at the car customization shop down the street. Though I don't really do customs, I'm more about restoring the antiques we get in."

Edward nodded in understanding. "Impressive," he remarked, the tone of his voice plainly showing that his words were true. Jacob seemed to flush at that, shrugging in a noncommittal fashion. "No, really, I have an appreciation for older cars. I think it's fantastic. I'd love to come by some time."

The change in Jacob from just a few simple words was nothing short of amazing, Edward decided. The younger man's entire face lit up and he smiled broadly, truly. That's when Edward realized that, not only was Jacob Black a sexy man, but he was _beautiful_ as well. Absolutely beautiful.

"Really?" Jacob asked, and Edward smiled slightly at that before he nodded in affirmation. He didn't just want to have sex with Jacob anymore, he wanted to get to know him. He wanted a friendship between them. He wanted Jacob to be in his life.

"I'd like to get to know you, Jacob. In more than just a sexual way," Edward explained softly, offering the other man a smile. "I'd like us to be friends."

Jacob's eyes widened in what Edward assumed was shock, his lips parted and he looked ready to speak, but before he could the waitress had come to take their orders. The twenty-two year old let out a low, soft sigh and seemed to drop the subject for the time being as both men gave their orders for lunch.

They waited for their food in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need nor want to break it, during which Edward allowed his mind to drift off. That's when the fantasy started. He imagined Jacob in a garage, maybe even his own on a Sunday morning, covered in grease and sweat. Though he was dirty, he still looked delicious. If anything, the mess added to the man's sexual appeal.

Edward wanted him. He wanted to lay him out over the hood of the car he worked on. He wanted to make love to the younger man for hours on end, bringing them both Earth shattering pleasure. He wanted to hear Jacob crying out his name as he cried out Jacob's.

"There's that smile again…"

**xxx**

Edward's eyes flickered up to my own and he held my gaze for a moment. I was slightly uncomfortable thanks to that curious little smile on Edward's face, but I tried not to let it show. I didn't want him knowing he affected me like that. I think he knew though, by the way his smile widened and got just a tad bit more mischievous.

His eyes were intensely boring into my own, almost daring me to look away, but I didn't. I _couldn't_ look away. I was struck by his dark green eyes. I stared. I stared so hard that I could make out the gold flecks in his iris. I told myself I should look away, but I couldn't. There was something about his gaze. Something dark and deep. Something that made my heart race and my body shake.

He leaned closer to me and my first instinct was the lean back, but I ignored that urge. Instead I found myself leaning forward, as if drawn in by a trance. I was hypnotized by him. "You want to know about that smile?" He asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"Jacob?" He murmured against my ear when I didn't answer, and a soft surprised gasp left my lips at the soft beckoning. "You're not answering me," Edward prompted again before he pulled away just enough to catch my gaze again.

I felt the heat rush to my face, though I hoped it wasn't showing as a flush. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked finally, my voice barely above a whisper as my eyes momentarily darted away from his penetrating stare.

He didn't answer right away, but I really didn't expect him to. He had a mysterious distinction about him that set him apart from other people. Edward would only give him just enough to get him going, of that he was certain. "You want to know, Jacob?" He asked, and I shivered when he said my name. He said it with such feeling, such passion-it was as though it was some rare gift when it fell from his lips.

He didn't seem bothered by the fact that I hadn't answered, he just kept on speaking as though he wasn't expecting me to say anything and maybe he didn't. "…I was hot last night, so I decided to have a little fun…" Edward murmured softly against my ear.

My eyes widened in shock at his words and I would've pulled back to see if he was kidding with me, but he chose that moment to rub his cheek against mine. "I got my favorite dildo, Jacob…" I gasped at the word and he paused mid-sentence to chuckle softly at my reaction. "…I lubed it up and fucked myself with it. I fucked myself _hard_…"

Edward pulled back slightly and his eyes locked with mine, I noticed they were an even deeper shade of green than they had been before. But, this time, I knew they were dark with arousal. "And, Jacob…" he said softly, slowly, making sure he had my attention. "I fucking came thinking of _you_."

I gasped sharply and I felt my body instantly reacting to his words and the images they invoked. I could clearly see Edward fucking himself with that cock…

Just like my dream. I swallowed. My body shook and I had to look away from him. I looked away in just enough time to see our waitress returning with our food and a polite smile. She had no idea. No idea of what Edward had just done to me, of how he had affected me, or what I wanted to do to him right at that moment.

He watched me as though he didn't notice the pretty young woman set his lunch down in front of him. In reality I didn't notice anyone but him and the way he still watched me. I didn't acknowledge my food or the waitress as she asked if there was anything else she could get us, but Edward seemed to be of a more rational mind than I was at the moment.

Edward turned to her, smiled endearingly and said that we were fine. She left without another word and then his eyes were back on me. I could feel the panic rising in my chest. I wanted a way out, but I was glued to my seat. "I can't _wait_ to experience the real thing," he admitted after a moment of silence, his words shocking me again. Making me freeze and watch him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I can't wait to feel _every_ fucking inch, Jacob."

And I believed him.

What's more, I found myself hardly able to wait for the moment I'd be buried balls deep in him.

**xxx**

Edward watched the younger man with a muted smile, hardly able resisting the urge to snicker as Jacob shifted in his chair. He looked both uncomfortable and nervous, but at the same time he looked intrigued and aroused. It was a lovely combination on the young man, Edward decided with a smirk as he turned his attention to his lunch.

It took him a moment longer, but eventually Jacob followed Edward's example and started in on his own. The two ate in relative peace and silence, only interrupted when the waitress returned to their table to see if they needed refills on their drinks and then, finally, she returned with the check and left with their empty dishes.

"I got this," Edward said, reaching for the check, but Jacob stopped him from taking it by laying his hand on top of Edward's. He looked up at Jacob, his eyebrow arched in question.

"I can't let you pay," Jacob explained, shaking his head. "You covered me the last time."

The corners of Edward's lips tipped up at that, curving to form a small smirk as he laid his other hand on top of Jacob's. "It's alright," he replied softly, steadily as he lifted Jacob's hand into his own. "You can pay me back," he added as Jacob unconsciously tried to tug his hand from Edward's grasp.

Jacob's eyes looked panicked, but he didn't act on the emotion. "You've really got a thing for public displays of affection, don't you?" He asked, though he didn't sound put off by the notion, simply weary of it.

A soft chuckle tumbled from Edward's lips as he nodded. "Only towards you," he replied, a playful teasing obvious in his voice as Jacob sighed heavily. "Does it bother you? Make you feel uncomfortable? It makes you blush, that much I can see."

Edward laughed again when Jacob looked away from him, his tanned cheeks flushed red. "If I said it bothered me…you'd only do it more," the younger pointed out and Edward didn't feel the need to disagree because it was true, not that he was doing it to be mean, however. Jacob just had no idea how cute he was with flushed cheeks and an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"You got me there," Edward replied with a grin, bringing the younger's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it before he released Jacob. "Regardless, I've got the check. You can either get it next time or pay me back. Your choice," he said with an added shrug as he stood up, digging in his back pocket to get his wallet.

Jacob sighed heavily, but didn't say anything more on it. Edward considered it a battle won and went to the front counter to pay for their lunch. He considered it a business venture. After all, there was business to attend to afterwards…

…and he was totally putting it on the company credit card, but, _sh_! Don't tell Alice!

**xxx**

Feelings of unease twisted inside of me as I watched him walk away to pay the check. I knew it wasn't, but it felt a little like a date when he wouldn't let me pay. I wasn't so sure I liked that idea, in fact, I knew I didn't.

Things between Edward and I were purely sexual, purely business. Nothing more and nothing less. I bit my bottom lip, a frown appearing on my face as I pushed the idea of wanting more from him from my mind. Once again, reminding myself that I wasn't gay. I wasn't gay and I didn't want more from Edward.

I wanted to fuck him. I _would_ fuck him. And then I'd move the fuck on with my life. Maybe I'd even settle down with some nice girl, maybe I'd marry her. Maybe I'd give my dad the grandkids he wanted. Maybe…

…why did it seem like my life was nothing more than one huge _maybe_ anymore?

"You ready to go?"

My eyes flickered to him as if I had no control over them. His voice seemingly controlled my body and soul. I nodded in answer before I stood out, and then I followed him out of the door. We paused on the sidewalk, close to the entrance as he gave me directions to the house we'd be shooting at. After I reassured him that I knew where I was going, we parted ways and I continued to my car.

I left the parking lot and drove towards my destination with trepidation. I felt like I was heading into something, something I wouldn't be able to escape from once I was tangled in it. Something I didn't know if I could handle… and something that could possibly change everything that I was.


End file.
